First time for everything
by virgocuspedPyromaniac
Summary: Dave is faced with his very first...Problem and he goes to Bro for help, being confused with what exactly was happening to him. Bro happily teaches Dave what to do in a very hands on way. Shota, MXM, Stridercest, all that nice stuff.


A/N: Heya! Haze here, a short shota stridercest for ya'll~ I'm just getting back into writing and this may be a bit...Rusty. Anyway, Dirk/Bro is like 15-16 here and Dave is like 12-13. And...Homestuck is not mine, sadly.

It had started out as a normal day, Dirk had woken up before Dave as usual, downed a pot or so of coffee, and watched T.V. until Dave came out of his room. His long and way to big record sweater ending at his thighs, but that was normal, but the few odd things were the fact he didn't have his shades on and that his face was a deep shade of red.

"B-Bro…?" He asks, in a surprisingly small and timid voice. Dirk glanced back and saw he was right behind the couch, crimson eyes wide and tinted with fear.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"I…Its….Um, my, it's…Hard…" Dave stammered out and though it took a few moments, Dirk managed to click together what he was saying. Dave had popped his first boner. Dirk chuckled but had been silently dreading this day for a while.

"Its natural kid, don't worry." He says in a calm voice.

"How do I make it stop being like this?" He asks, his voice still small and soft. Dirk motioned for him to stand in front of him and carefully moved the long shirt out of the way.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He stammers out as he bites his lip. Dirk knows this is wrong. But he can't help but feel it's so…Right.

"I'll show you how to make it stop being hard." He states, waiting until he nodded to continue. The older male easily takes the member into his hand and begins stroking slowly and gently. Dave let out a loud gasp and his hips bucked a bit, causing Dirk to feel himself become aroused by every little thing about Dave. He begins stoking at an even pace while Dave places his hands on his shoulders for support. He stops the stroking for a moment so he can pull Dave into his lap before starting back up again. The young boy writhes with every stroke, moaning and whimpering loudly.

"B-Bro, ah, is yours hard t-too?" He manages out, panting as he looked up at him. The innocence that his eyes held made Dirk shiver and pick up his hands pace, ignoring Dave's question. Dave yelled incoherently as he arched his back, Dirk knew he was going to finish any second. The younger screamed with pure pleasure as he came, head thrown back and eyes clenched shut with his body tense. Dave went limp against him and panted heavily as Dirk reached over to the coffee table to grab a tissue to clean them up.

"Bro…Can I do that to you?" The question was so innocent. Dave had no clue how wrong this was and Dirk loved that, he didn't know how wrong what they just did was. Biting his lip, Dirk nodded at Dave. He shouldn't let him do this. But he is anyway. Dave scrambled off his lap and began undoing his jeans, once having them undone Dirk helped him pull his hard member out. Dave looked curious as he wrapped his small hands around Dirk, the older beginning to blush as he began stroking. Dave got the hang of it soon, his hands didn't seem so hesitant and confused anymore, instead they had a quick and rough pace. Moans slipped out of Dirks mouth as he inched closer and closer to his climax. He had already been on the edge of climax when Dave had cum, now he could feel the familiar warm sensation in his abdomen. He groaned loudly as shameful thoughts of Dave forced their way into his mind, though the one in mention seemed to like the noises Dirk was failing to hide. Dirks toes curled as he opened his mouth in a silent scream when Dave's hand brushed over one of his piercings, thick white cum spurting out as the hands began playing with them in an unknowingly teasing way. Dirk waited until Dave took his hands away to grab some more tissue and clean Dave's hands and himself up. He tucked himself back into his pants and brought Dave to curl up next to him, the boy quickly falling asleep again, tired from this past twenty minutes.


End file.
